1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new cassette in which a set of staples is pre-loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of staplers are currently used through a broad range of application. In the prior art staplers, when a preloaded set of staples has been used, a new set of staples is loaded in a stapler. A set of staples described herein comprises a plurality of inverted U-shaped staple elements which are together joined side-to-side. On loading, the set of staples must carefully be handled since the staples can easily be disassembled due to any external slight force. The inventors has proposed a cassette type stapler to overcome the above problem on loading. However, the cassette itself should be simple in construction and have means for properly feeding the set of staples toward a driving aperture through which each of the staples is to be driven outwardly.